Protein targets modulated by SIRT3 are being explored using proteomic approaches. Characterization of the role of deacetylation of these targets will then be interrogated, in a target function specific manner. We have recently identified a novel mitochondrial deacetylase and the targets of this enzyme and its role in counterregulating sirtuin function is being explored. We are now expanding our studies in this arena to explore the role of these nutrient sensing programs on mitochondrial quality control (mitophagy) and in the mitochondrial role in activating inflammatory pathways.